Feliz cumpleaños ¡baka!
by anamaria y-o
Summary: es el 1 de diciembre, afuera hace frío y es el cumpleaños de...tendréis que leerlo si queréis descubrirlo...


**Felíz cumleaños ¡baka!**

-Disclaminer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra maestra de Tite Kubo.

-Advertencias: yaoi (chico x chico)

-Personajes: Grimmjow & Ulquiorra

-Mundo: alternativo

-Resumen: es el 1 de diciembre, afuera hace frío y es el cumpleaños de...tendréis que leerlo si queréis descubrirlo...

no soy nada buena en hacer resúmenes como ya os habréis dado cuenta pero de todas formas espero que lo disfrutéis.

Cuando Ulquiorra se levantó esta mañana lo primero que hizo fue mirar en aquella dirección, acariciar su rostro y dejarlo dormir un poquito más a su novio, y yendo hacia el baño, empezar su rutina diaria: tomar una ducha y preparar el desayuno para los dos. Esa era su rutina, ha el no le molestaba como iban las cosas, en realidad le complacía bastante así que para que cambiarlas, eso era lo que siempre se decía a sí mismo aunque si alguien lo fuera a preguntar nunca lo reconocería, así era él.

Aunque sin saberlo esa mañana no iba a ser tan normal como él creía, y ese descuido de haber olvidado el día tan importante que era ese le daría una gran sorpresa.

Después de unos 10 minutos salió de la ducha, tenía el pelo mojado y sobre el llevaba una toalla blanca que le cubría gran parte de la cabeza y otra más grande que le cubria la parte inferior del cuerpo. Entro de nuevo en la habitación para vestirse pero de pronto se sorprendió al ver que parte de su rutina diaria había cambiado sorprendentemente. Grimmjow había desaparecido. Podía haber pensado que el aludido simplemente se había despertado antes y había ido hacia la cocina o cualquier otra parte de la casa que los dos compartían pero no, era imposible para el pensar semejante cosa, y es que ese hecho no seria para tanto si él no conocería la rutina de su novio. Grimmjow Jagerjaques nunca, pero nunca se levantaba antes de que el despertador le obligue hacerlo. Era un hecho indiscutible. _Pero, ¿entonces que es lo que había pasado esa mañana del 1 de diciembre? _Se preguntaba asombrado. De pronto sintió la presencia de alguien más en la habitación, justamente detrás de él y antes de darse la vuelta sintió unos grandes brazos a su alrededor mientras una voz grave y estridente le llamaba con énfasis.

-¡Ulquioraa!

-Grimmjow, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí de pie tan pronto? No es de tu naturaleza levantarte andes de tiempo.-dijo con su característica voz fría sin mostrar signos evidentes de lo sorprendido que estaba en realidad.

Lo sé, ¿no soy increíble? - dijo orgullosamente como si ese fuera un hecho admirable. -Solo me levante antes porque quería decirte algo.

-Parece algo realmente importante, ¿de qué se trata?- se separó de él y se dio la vuelta para mirarle a la cara.

-Oh, vamos, no te hagas el idiota cuando ya sabes lo que te voi a decir.

-En realidad no tengo ni idea de lo que me vayas a decir, pero será mejor que sea rá que vestirme antes de que me dé un resfriado, además luego tengo que preparar el desayuno aunque creo que al final no me va a dar tiempo por culpa de tu cambio en mi horario así que creo que nos quedaremos sin desayunar los dos esta mañana...-Grimmjow le interrumpió dándole un repentino beso en los labios y cuando se separó de él le pregunto con voz suave aun manteniendo sus dedos debajo de la barbilla del ojiverde:

-Lo has olvidado, ¿verdad?

-¿El que? - pregunto mientras gotas de agua caían de su pelo azabache mojado al parqué del suelo haciendo un compas de sonidos parecidos a una musica agradable junto con su corazón que latía impaciente pidiendo una respuesta

-Feliz cumpleaños Ulquiorra! - le anuncio sin poder resistir a la tentación de sorprenderle de forma repentina a su novio.

-Hoy no es mi cumpleaños Grimmjow.

-¡¿Como?!

-Mi cumpleaños es mañana el día 1 de... - Grmmjow volvió a interrumpirle para corregirle - hoy es el día 1, ¿recuerdas?- y le robo otro beso en los labios para después continuar hablando -has estado tan ocupado esta semana en el trabajo que ni siquiera te has acordado de que día es hoy - dijo mientras una sonrisa sincera se le dibujaba en el rostro y una pequeña risa se le escapaba.

-Gra...cias- dijo mientras el rostro se le coloraba y desvio la mirada.

-Hm, hay que ver lo idiota que puedes llegar a ser algunas veces por culpa de tener la cabeza en otro lado.

-Te recuerdo que no eres el más indicado para decirme esto Grimmjow- hablo indignado mientras le daba la espalda - además, todo esto es por tu me dejarías dormir en condiciones por la noche no estaría tan cansado por la mañana y no olvidaría las cosas. - dio algunos pasos hasta llegar al armario y cogió su uniforme.- por cierto ¿y mi regalo?

-Regalo? Eh... pues... te lo daré por la tarde, cuando regreses del hospital (que era el sitio donde Ulquiorra trabajaba como medico).

La tarde había caído y Grimmjow estaba impacientándose cada vez más mientras miraba por la ventana como los coches pasaban de un lado al otra de la calle pensando en que pronto el coche de Ulquiorra pasaría por allí en cuanto el reloj de la pared indique 20 minutos más que la hora actual, 6:40. _¿Qué debería regalarle? ¿Qué debería regalarle? Oh, ya casi es la hora y yo aún no tengo ni idea que darle. "Que regalarle aun emo que no sabe divertirse y que lo unico en lo que piensa es su trabajo, y que su pasatiempo preferido es leer libros." Oh, cuanto me gustaría que existiera así un libro, ese sí que me lo leería_; pensaba mientras revisaba entre los libros de Ulquiorra para ver si era posible encontrar semejante libro entre los del azabache._ Espera, ¡eso es! ¡Podría regalarle un libro! Oh, pero no tengo ni idea que clase de libros le gusta además no tendría tiempo para ir a la librería antes de que él llegue a casa ¿qué demonios voy hacer ahora? _;Se preguntaba mientras de pronto oyó como la puerta de la entrada de abría.

-Ya estoy en casa

-Ulquiorra ya has venido... eh, bienvenido. -dijo mientras salia a la entrada para recibirlo.

Entonces los dos se fueron al salón y se acomodaron en el sofá sin decir ninguna palabra hasta que por fin Ulquiorra rompió el silencio y pregunto:

-Grimmjow, ¿qué huele así? No habrás incendiado la casa mientras yo no estaba, ¿verdad?

-Eh... no, creo que es por la tarta.

-¿Tarta?

-Si... bueno yo... te hice una tarta, pero se quemó.

-Entones me alegro de eso, así por lo menos no me obligarás a comerme alguna abominación que hayas cocinado tú. No me obligarás a comérmela quemada, ¿verdad? - pregunto algo preocupado para asegurarse de que no le pediría hacer eso.

Tranquilízate idiota, no pienso hacerte comer eso. Compre otra de la pastelería de al lado.

Después de 10 minutos de completo silencio:

-Oye Ulquiorra, yo en realidad no sabía muy bien que regalarte, había pensado algunas cosas, pero...al final no encontré nada así que... bueno pues yo... no tengo realmente un regalo que darte.

-Hm...no seas idiota Grimmjow, si quiero algo puedo comprármelo yo solo.

-Pero...

-Lo unico que necesito de ti es que te quedes para siempre a mi lado, ¿crees que puedes hacer eso?

-Si eso es lo que quieres...claro que puedo hacerlo

-Bien - dijo por última vez antes de restar la distancia entre ellos dos y besarlo apasionadamente en los labios...

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

Y así fue como aquel mismo día Ulquiorra Ciffer había sufrido un cambio inesperado en su rutína...

Fin

Soy nueva en esto de escribir asi que por favor no seais muy malos conmigo si mi fic no ha salido demasiado bien y no os ha gustado...


End file.
